


Wedding Dates

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn
Summary: You ask your best friend Charlie to pretend to be your date at your sisters wedding.





	Wedding Dates

If there was one thing you hated, it was weddings. You just didn't see the point of having one, but since it was your sister's wedding you decided to make an exception. You definitely didn't want to go alone but you didn't have a partner to ask, so you did the next best thing ask one of your friend to pretend to be your date.

 

You knew you could ask her to just go as a friend, but then your parents would start with the why haven't you got yourself a boyfriend or girlfriend yet crap. Your parents knew you were bi and they accepted that, you just weren't in the mood for the get a partner talk.

 

You walked into the kitchen to get some food, and while you were waiting for it to cook you got out your phone and called Charlie.

 

“Hey Y/N.”

 

“Hey Charlie.”

 

You sit down on a chair “So, I was wondering if I could ask a favour?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“My sister's wedding is on Saturday and I need you to pretend to be my date please. It's ok if you don't want to.”

 

“Nonsense I'd love to go.”

 

“Great see you Saturday.”

 

You hung up, getting a bit more excited about the wedding now.

 

The day for the wedding has come. You ate some breakfast, got changed into jeans and a hoodie then went to your sister's house to change into your bridesmaid dress and help your sister get ready.

 

You met Charlie at the church. When she saw you her face lit up “You look gorgeous.”

 

“You don't look to bad yourself.” you reply laughing a little.   

 

After the wedding you went to the reception. You introduced Charlie to your parents and they loved her. The rest of the night was spent laughing, drinking and dancing. You had honestly never had this much fun at a wedding before and it was all thanks to Charlie.

 

When you got to the hotel you had booked for you and Charlie to spend the night in, she was still holding onto you.

 

“Charlie, I think we can stop pretending now.” you say, trying to push her off so you could get ready for bed.

 

“Who says I was pretending?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I like you Y/N, I mean really like you.”

 

“Charlie you're drunk go to bed.”

 

“I'm sober enough to know what I'm doing and saying.” She cups your cheek and looks into your eyes.

 

“But I thought you liked Dean?” You asked a little confused.

 

“Oh no no” She laughs a little “I'm into chicks.”

 

“Oh” You laugh this time “I like you too.”

 

She leans in and kisses you softly. This really has been the best day ever.


End file.
